Dawn Gossip
by Tishina
Summary: Zheevá and Adan from Acerbic Alchemy, gossiping a bit during Saying Goodbye. Written by request... Disclaimer: As usual, Adan and most characters are property of Bioware from their DA: Inquisition game. Zheeva' is mine (pronounced zhee VA'). Rating is mostly for profanity.
Zheevá and Adan from Acerbic Alchemy, gossiping a bit during Saying Goodbye. Written by request...
Disclaimer: As usual, Adan and most characters are property of Bioware from their DA: Inquisition game. Zheeva' is mine (pronounced zhee VA'). Rating is mostly for profanity.

* * *

Adan came to the door to the balcony, tying the sash of his robe as he grinned fondly at the small figure standing on a bench so she could lean on the balustrade, chin resting on her hands. He paused, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, admiring the soft curves faintly visible under the thin shirt, then his eyes settled on short curly hair that was being tossed around by the breeze. The light honey-blonde of that hair was concealed by the faint dawn light even more certainly than her favorite green head wrap would later conceal the threads of white (now growing into streaks.) She had rolled her eyes when he'd pointed out that either of them was a good enough alchemist to dye the white; it wasn't pride nearly so much as practicality—white hair would suggest she was slowing down if it was seen. And washing or brushing (and kissing) her hair, helping take off the wrap had become a surprisingly intimate ritual that marked the line between the Inquisitor he shared with everyone else and the woman Zheevá. Just the sight of her there on the balcony, _their_ balcony, sent a surge of tenderness through him that he still found unnerving. _Maker, I dunno why she loves an old rock-licker like me, but thank you_.

Not that most of the Inquisition hadn't asked why she was attached to an acerbic old bullroarer like him, but at least a few people understood that the two had recognized kindred spirits from the first insults they'd exchanged. _Or they do now. Though even I didn't believe she was really flirting when she first returned my insults with a grin, much less that she was using sly innuendos. Kept Leliana and her spies amused, at least. Good thing no one can see the fool grin on my face when no one can see us._

Without turning her head, the dwarven woman chuckled. "Old bear, you'd make a terrible burglar. Way too noisy."

"Arse. I don't pretend I would be, and I doubt Leliana's best spy could get the drop on you anyway." He moved behind her to rest his strong hands on that muscled, limber waist, lightly kissing the top of her head before trying to spot what held such fascination for her below. He was about to give up when he saw figures outlined against the far wall, slowly ascending the stairs. One silhouette wore armor that could only belong to the Inquisition's Commander and another tall slender shape was instantly identifiable even at this distance as the Warden Commander Surana by the huge mabari pressed against her leg between them. "Hmm, they're out awfully early for a stroll. Something going on there, snoop?"

She snorted, but straightened to lean back into him. "Sod it if I can decide. They were both at Kinloch before she became a Warden, you know, and I think maybe they were friendly then."

"Cullen? Him, getting cozy with a mage while he was a Templar? I'd never have thought it; he seems as stuffy as an old Chantry priest who just caught a small child putting a frog in the Reverend Mother's bed!"

"Rock licker, I didn't say that either of them ever so much as breathed a word of it to each other, and I'm pretty sure both of them buried it after she joined the Wardens." The trio had reached the top of the stairs now and paused as a guard spoke to Cullen. "Dunno exactly what's going on between them now, but I think when she showed up here they both realized they hadn't buried things all that well. Both of them have been loners for the past decade, but I think there's more going on than just wondering what might-have-been. Not that there are actually any goings-on yet." The dwarf turned a smirking grin up for a brief kiss, then began watching the trio progress with slow dignity toward the door of the first tower.

"And the stories about him in Kirkwall? He's been okay here, but he was Meredith's second in command, after all." Adan had sobered, though his fingers were still running through her hair affectionately.

"Hmm, let's just say she's the one mage who accepts why he was the way he was, for a time at least. I think they tie each other to a past before they were so…haunted by whatever it is." Then she began to chuckle. "And then there's Timur."

"The mabari? What's he got to do with it?"

"Sits and watches and I swear to the Maker that mabari is laughing at them. And that's just _cracked_."

Adan chuckled in return. "He's a _mabari_ , arse, he probably is laughing at them. Which may prove he's smarter than us. But if he's laughing at them, he approves of Cullen at least, so he won't be a problem."

"Hmm, yes, I'd imagine that could be a problem, as fiercely protective of her as he is." By this time, they had reached Cullen's tower and disappeared inside. "She's an odd one, even for a mage and warden, but I like her and I like Cullen."

"Snoop. Thinking about playing matchmaker now?"

"You're a fine one to toss around accusations of snooping, or have you forgotten you grilled Flissa to find out what I liked to drink? No, I'll leave that to Fergus and Leliana, who are about as subtle as rampaging brontos when it comes to those two. So much for the subtlety of spymasters."

"Teryn Fergus?" Adan stiffened a little, for once genuinely surprised.

"Oh, he doesn't get his hands dirty himself, but according to Leliana, he has an extraordinary knack for knowing who can get information, as well as a glib tongue at getting his fellow nobles to slip up. All the while playing the elegant, flirtatious courtier with his mind on his pleasures, but he's fiercely loyal to Fereldan and to his king and queen. So if he comes asking questions, keep that in mind, old bear."

"It isn't like he'll have many more chances. The Fereldans leave in two more days."

"And Leliana and I and the rest leave for Val Royeaux the morning after. Sure you won't change your mind and go with us?"

"Maker's breath, woman, no! I'd rather share a drink with a hurlock than get near those Orlesians."

"Not even to have a warm bed?" She suddenly turned, leaning back against the balustrade and wrapping her arms around him. "I'll be gone over two weeks, you know, probably close to three."

"Arse, don't remind me. Can't say I haven't loved having you actually here for almost two months, but I'll just have to plan a surprise for when you get back." He buried his face in her neck for a moment then met her eyes with a gleam that was just visible in the brightening dawn light. Suddenly he grabbed her hips and lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist automatically as she raised an eyebrow challengingly as he began to walk back into their room. "Speaking of that trip, minx, I plan to spend every chance I can get you alone for the next three days making sure you're too busy thinking of me to let any Orlesian bastards turn your head."

"Mmm, are you going to ply me with perry and do my hair for me?"

"Oh, we'll get you in the bath and do your hair. Eventually. Maybe even before Lady Josephine sends someone to bang on the door to say you're late." She bit his neck gently, laughing throatily. "Or not if you keep that up."

"Rock-licker. Josie will just have to keep their majesties entertained until I'm ready to join them." The alchemist set her down in the middle of the bed with surprising gentleness, then tossed his robe over the footboard before he joined her, and she twined her fingers into his beard. "So, just how much are you going to miss me, old b…?"

Her last word was muffled by his mouth covering hers as he pulled the blankets back over them with one arm, then pulled her warmly against him.


End file.
